Kissin' U
by l y z e t t e
Summary: Gunther and CeCe have been dating for a month and Gary wants the dancers on the show to submit a song they have written. Song based by Miranda Cosgrove.


**Author's note:**** Another story that I have to get rid of... This is of course about GeCe (I'm trying to increase the numbers of how many GeCe stories.). In this story, CeCe plays the guitar too. (CeCe plays the guitar in my other Fanfic The GeCe Dare)**

**This song is Miranda Cosgrove's...**

**Kissin' U**

Ty, Deuce and Gunther were sitting in the cafeteria together, talking about girls. Deuce and Ty have known for a long time that Gunther was in love with CeCe. So, they have been trying to hook them up.

"CeCe is pretty oblivious when it comes to love." Ty says.

"CeCe's pretty _and _oblivious." Gunther says dreamily which freaked Ty out.

"Dude, you're a dude! Not a love-sick chick!"

"He's a love-sick dude! Haha!" Deuce teases.

"Shut up or I'll betwinkle your pretty, little face!" retorts Gunther, making the dudes shut up.

"Did someone say pretty?" CeCe pops out of nowhere.

Seeing CeCe made Gunther blush.

"_Dude, make a move! Ask her out! Kiss her!" _Ty whispers to Gunther's ear. Gunther nodded sheepishly.

"You guys wanna grab a smoothie later after school? I love smoothies! There's this new smoothie place near- Mmph!"

CeCe was interrupted with Gunther kissing her. She quickly melts into the kiss and kisses him back. When they both pulled away, they saw everyone in the cafeteria staring at them. The cafeteria was dead silent.

"_CeCe Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer kissed!"_ They heard someone say.

"Pick me up at seven." CeCe said and kissed Gunther on the cheek before leaving the cafeteria.

**Kissin' U**

_1 month later..._

CeCe Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer has been a couple for 1 month now. Everyone in the school knew about it. The whole Chicago knew it. Gary saw them on a date and revealed that they were dating afterwards.

Gary wanted to try something different for the upcoming episode of _Shake it Up! Chicago_. So, he made up _Shake it Up! Sings_. He challenged all the dancers on the show to submit their best songs and ten were going to be on the show.

CeCe's song was one of those songs. She was number 7.

They were on song Nr. 6 now and CeCe could practically feel the butterflies in her stomach. Rocky looked at her best friend who was clutching at her guitar as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay, CeCe. You have an amazing voice!" CeCe smiled. She was glad to have a great friend.

"Okay, Chicago! Give it up for CeCe Jones!" Gary said, looking at the camera with a smile.

CeCe stared at the camera. The stage who was usually full with awesome dancers was empty now. This is it.

"Um.. This is for my boyfriend, Gunther." She smiled at his direction before she started singing.

_Sparks fly,  
>it's like electricity.<br>I might die, when I forget how to breathe.  
>You get closer, and there's<br>nowhere in this world I'd rather be._

_Time stops,  
>like everything around me,<br>is frozen.  
>And nothing matters but these few<br>moments when you open my mind to things  
>I've never seen.<em>

'_Cause when I'm kissing you,  
>my senses come alive.<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been tryin' to find.<br>Falls right into place,  
>you're all that it takes.<br>My doubts fade away,  
>when I'm kissing you.<em>

_When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense.  
>All the questions I've been<br>asking leave my head.  
>Like, are you the one?<br>Should I really trust?  
>Crystal clear it becomes,<br>when I'm kissing you._

_Past loves,  
>They never got very far.<br>Wall's up, made sure  
>I guarded my heart.<br>And I promise I wouldn't do this till,  
>I knew it was right for me.<em>

_But no one (no one.)  
>No guy that I met before,<br>Could make me (make me)  
>Feel so right and secure.<br>And have you noticed,  
>I lose my focus.<br>And the world around me disappears._

'_Cause when I'm kissing you,  
>my senses come alive.<br>Almost like the puzzle piece  
>I've been tryin' to find.<br>Falls right into place,  
>you're all that it takes.<br>My doubts fade away,  
>when I'm kissing you.<em>

_When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense.  
>All the questions I've been<br>asking leave my head.  
>Like, are you the one?<br>Should I really trust?  
>Crystal clear it becomes,<br>when I'm kissing you._

All the dancers applauded as she exited the stage. Rocky gives her a hug and Gunther kisses her passionately.

_C: Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you..._

**Kissin' U**

**I'm pretty proud that I have made this a one-shot. Because I always get the urge  
>to leave a cliff hanger (and I know how everyone hates a cliffy) and<br>update a new chapter.**

**/ l y z e t t e  
>(GeCe FOREVER, SUCKAS!)<strong>

**|  
>V<strong>


End file.
